konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Book
Spell books are a key item that are necessary for demons to use their spells during the battle for king. Every participating demon is granted one at the start of the battle. Once finding their human partner that can read from their book, they may start wagering battles against other demons. Appearance Spell books are books made out of a hardcover material. The design on both the front and back covers feature a title in the demons' language surrounded by a border. In between the title, there is a symbol resembling the sun with a spiral inside of it. The most prominent aspect of the design is five circles arranged in an hourglass shape connected by lines, which is a logo also prominently displayed around the demon world. On the spine, there is a solid rectangle at the top and a star in the middle. Each spell book comes in a different color. For example, Gash's spell book is red, while Brago's spell book is black. Every page in a spell book is filled with blocky text in the demons' language. Text that is unreadable to its bookkeeper will be in one color. When a spell gets unlocked and the text can be read, it changes color to match the color of the book's cover. When a spell is being activated, both the text and covers of the book begin to glow in the color that is associated with the book. Spell Usage In order for a demon to use their spells, they must first find the one human who can read the text in their spell book. If someone who is not the demon's correct partner tries to cast a spell, even if they know what the name of the spell is, the spell will fail. Spells are powered by heart energy (ココロノチカラ Kokoro no chikara). In order to activate a spell, a bookkeeper must be physically holding the book, putting their emotions into it, and then casting the spell's name. If done correctly, the book will glow and the demon will release their spell. If a spell is read with strong heart energy, then the spell will in turn also be more powerful. There is no particular emotion that is the source of heart energy. It can vary from Kiyomaro's strong desire for protecting others to Hosokawa's endless greed. As long as the caster says the spell with substantial conviction, it will have effect. Conversely, if a bookkeeper attempts to cast a spell while having little to no heart energy left, the effect will be weaker or may not even come out at all. It is important for bookkeepers to mentally keep mental track of how many spells they have cast in a battle so that they do not find themselves unable to cast spells at an inopportune time. However, there are a few spells that are an exception to this, such as Gash's Baou Zakeruga, that become stronger over time as a battle continues. These spells are usually a demon's ace spell that is used as a last resort. Book Burning To eliminate other demons in the battle for king, a demon must seek to burn every other contestants' spell books. Books are most typically burned by coming in contact with an opposing demon's spells, but can also be burned by things found in the human world that can create fires such as matches and lighters. A demon cannot burn their own spell book. If a demon sustains such drastic injuries in a battle that it is likely the demon may die, it is common practice for their bookkeeper to request that someone else burn their book for them. It is also common for a demon to request someone else to burn their book if they wish to not partake in the battle anymore. Once a book catches fire, there is no way to put it out. The demon will lose their right to win the title of king and they will start to fade away and return to the demon world. While in this state, demon can use the very little remaining time they have left to say their farewells to their partner. If the bookkeeper is willing to endure holding a burning book, it is also possible to still cast spells. However, if another spell comes in contact with a book that is already burning, it will burn faster and can accelerate the fading process.